kraigs_recipesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Butter Cup Pie
Ingredients For the Crust * 60 Nilla Waffers * 1/3 cup butter melted * 1/4 cup granulated sugar For the Ganache Layer * 4 oz milk chocolate chips * 1/2 cup heavy cream For the Peanut Butter Cup Layer * 9 full sized peanut butter cups For the Peanut Butter Filling * 2 TBSPs granulated sugar * 1 cup heavy cream cold * 1 cup creamy peanut butter * 8 oz cream cheese room temperature * 1/2 cup granulated sugar Chocolate Drizzle * 1/2 cup milk chocolate chips Chocolate Whipped Cream Frosting * 2 TBSPs granulated sugar * 1 cup heavy cream * 2 TBSPs unsweetened cocoa powder * 1/2 cup powdered sugar * 1/2 tsp vanilla extract Instructions * Preheat your oven to 350 degrees. * In a food processor , blend together the vanilla wafers. Then blend in the 1/3 cup melted butter and 1/4 cup granulated sugar. Press into a deep dish pie pan and bake for 10 minutes. * When you put the crust in the oven, put your metal mixing bowl (from a stand mixer) and metal whisk in the freezer for 15 minutes. * In a microwave safe measuring cup, combine the 4 oz of milk chocolate chips and the 1/2 cup heavy cream. Microwave at half power for a minute. Stir, and then microwave in 30 second intervals until it is fully combined and smooth. Pour into the bottom of the pie crust and cool in the refrigerator for 10 minutes. * While the you are waiting for the chocolate and pie crust to cool, combine the 2 TBSPs sugar, vanilla extract, and 1 cup heavy cream in the frozen metal bowl and beat on medium until soft peaks begin to form. Then beat in the 1 cup peanut butter. Once that is combined, beat in the room temperature cream cheese and 1/2 cup granulated sugar, until fully combined. * Put 9 full sized peanut butter cups in the bottom of the pie crust on top of the cooled ganache. Top with the creamy peanut butter filling and spread it to the edges. * Melt the 1/2 cup milk chocolate chips and drizzle over the finished pie. You may not use all of the chocolate. Allow to firm up in the refrigerator for at least four hours. * Before serving, make the chocolate whipped cream frosting. Freeze your metal bowl and whisk for 15 minutes. Then add 2 TBSPs granulated and 1 cup cold heavy cream. Whisk until soft peaks begin to form. Then whisk in 2 TBSPs unsweetened cocoa powder and 1/2 cup powdered sugar until combined. Put it into a piping bag and pipe around the edges of the pie. Notes This recipe came from here: https://www.wineandglue.com/peanut-butter-cup-pie/ It's REALLY rich, first time making it and we didn't top with any additional peanut butter cups. Next time we make it we're going to actually take the peanut butter cups off the bottom, the chocolate mixture and peanut butter filling definitely are enough in and of themselves.